Running Wild
by jezzileigh
Summary: What happens if Edward doesn't get to James before too much damage is done to Bella and she has to be changed? Will Jacob ever get to see her again? JPOV  I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and I'm just borrowing her characters!


1.

"Days of absence, sad and dreary, Clothed in sorrow's dark array, Days of absence, I am weary; She I love is far away." Shakespeare

It's been a month and five days since everything fell apart. James got to Bella before Edward. Edward killed James but the damage was done. Bella didn't die although that's what everyone else was to believe. No, she was changed and never had a choice. We were all around when the good Dr. Cullen said he had done everything and it wasn't enough. Charlie lost it. He no longer ate or slept. He cried too much to do anything else. I did my share of crying too, but for a different reason. She wasn't _MY_ Bells anymore. She was a bloodsucker. I haven't seen her since her staged death. Supposedly from falling out a plate glass window after having a fight with Edward. I knew the truth. I tried to spend as much time with Charlie as I could. He always said," Jake, you don't have to be here. I know it's hard on you too, just to be here. Besides, I don't need this suicide watch shit anymore." I couldn't stay away. The Cullens never came to see him, but I could. I could be there for him. Last I heard the Cullens were still in town. I wondered how Bella was adjusting. I quickly stood up and ran my fingers through my hair. I'm losing my shit. "I'm going running dad." I said without even looking at him. "Okay," Billy said,"Love you son." I didn't look back. I jumped over the porch railing and phased on the fly and ran. I didn't have a specific place I was headed. I just ran. Thank God I didn't run into anyone else from the pack. They didn't deserve this headfuck. I noticed it was really quiet. I sat on the moss carpeting of the forest and just listened to the silence. I realized when looking around I was about eight feet from the treaty line. Suddenly I heard something crashing through the forest. I stood and looked all around locating the noisemaker. It was then that I saw her. Bella. My heart kicked into overdrive. She was running full force through the forest. I phased quickly and pulled on my jean shorts. She was getting closer but she still didn't see me. "Bella." I called quietly knowing she could hear me. I watched her trying to locate me but I was well hidden. "Jake, is that you?" She asked. "Yep," I answered coming out from behind a tree, "What are you doing out here?" She looked down, "I had to get away for a while. How's Charlie?" "Uh," I stammered, "As well as can be expected." It came out sounding like a question. She fell to her knees sobbing. "Jake, what have I done?" she asked looking at me with tears running down her perfect face. I had a choice to make and did so without thinking. It came automatically. I went and sat behind Bella gathering her in my arms and began comforting her. "Bells, you didn't even have a choice. You can't beat yourself up for something you had no control over." I said stroking her hair gently. " I can too, Jake. I hate myself every second my heart refuses to beat. I hate what I have done to Charlie. I hate Edward for thinking I can just move on and live happily ever after. I hate it all." she said wringing her hands. "Bells, no one can go back and change the past, but you can start today and make a better future." I said. I could tell she was thinking about what I said so I just held her. We sat like that for a while. Until I heard something in the distance that snapped me out of my revelry. I looked down at Bella and she had heard it too. We stood looking all around but saw nothing. Suddenly something came crashing to the forest floor behind us. " Bella." Someone said. We turned and said Edward standing three feet in front of us. I looked to Edward and back at Bella. "Damnit Edward, I said I wanted to be alone for a while." she shouted. "Last I checked being alone was a solitary activity." Edward shot back. "Well I got tired of being fucking babysat!" Bella spat. "If that's what you call being loved and supported by your family." he said. " YOU are NOT my FAMILY! You can stick your LOVE and SUPPORT where the sun don't shine!" she yelled. 'Way to go Bella!' I thought to myself. "Bella, you can't make it on your own. Come home." Edward said pleading. "Watch me!" Bella said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the mountains. After we had walked quite a distance she let go and looked me in the eyes. "Sorry to pull you into this, Jake. I don't deserve any guests at my pity party. Thanks for listening though." She turned and started running again. "Hey!," I yelled, "Same time tomorrow?" She gave me a quick nod and disappeared into the forest.


End file.
